Talk:Blank Points.
KrspaceT 02:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I wonder, what will happen from this game? What worlds will Sora travel to if this is a game? Pride Lands are a likely place, Port Royal, Agrabah, Olypmpus, Radiant Garden as well. Will this be a game, will this follow the rules, or will the game be in the dark realm alone..... I really think that this game will exist in most important past worlds, as well as ones appearing in Brith By Sleep. That is if they weren't destroyed. You remember that fairy tale that said all the worlds used to be connected as one? That might just be what happens again. Soil is my power! 23:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing. Maybe the worlds will be reconnected. But it's hard to tell. For all WE know, Sora might be going to a tea party.-- 22:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) huh? i just wathed those trailers and i'm confused as hell! and i thought i had kingdom hearts all figured out.... Meaning of It Maybe the King's letter was telling Sora to go find something, possibly proof that Xion existed, or maybe the 3 keyblade masters from BBS. We can't really infer anything, for with Kingdom Hearts: Everything is not what it seems. We're just making guesses from what we (mis)understand.-- 22:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Canon On the subject of the article itself, why is it stated that this video's stated status as canon differentiates it from the others? Haven't the other videos been established as canon durring 358/2 Days and Birth By Sleep? (The-Man-Who-Laughs 02:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) :Absolutely not. They are specifically stated to be uncanon, and have numerous differences from the actual events. They are intended to be trailers, certainly, but changes are always made between planning and final product. This is, instead, an epilogue, rather than a trailer.Glorious CHAOS! 03:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Deep Dive is almost exactly the same in 358/2 Days as it is in Final Mix. A movie trailer is a disjointed representation of the canon events within. The first Another Side, Another Story was just a teaser porviding concept, but Deep Dive is pretty much exactly the same as the cutscene in the game. I recognize that Reconnect is an epilogue instead of a tralier, but the others aren't exactly non-canon, so I don't think that should be a noted factor. (The-Man-Who-Laughs 03:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) ::"They are specifically stated to be uncanon". For an example of a difference - Roxas doesn't paint the heart around himself in KHII or Days.Glorious CHAOS! 05:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) 1) Tiny detail difference, the video is mostly canon. LOOK at the damn thing. It's at least 90% canon by just looking at the damn video. 2) Source? When were they specifically stated to be uncanon, and how does that work when the end of Days is obviously meant to be Deep Dive quite damn near exactly? (The-Man-Who-Laughs 05:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) But that's not the point. "I recognize that Reconnect is an epilogue instead of a trailer" My point is that the others were not 'non-canon' they were previews of events to come and events that did indeed come to pass in games following in release date but not necessarily timeline. The point is, they were canon events shown to foreshadow other events of the upcoming games. Reconnect IS different in that it's an epilogue instead of a trailer. Reconnect is the same in the fact that it is also a secret unlockable video, and it is NOT different in terms of canon because all 3 are canon in some regard. I'm fine with acknowledging that Reconnect is a different sort of secret unlockable video, but the stating that its canonocity seperates it from the others is not a valid statement. (The-Man-Who-Laughs 06:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) Everyone keeps saying that it is stated but nobody can show me where. Deep Dive is the ending of Days with some flash and substance thrown in the background, but movie trailers generally show canon events with words thrown in to inform you. Doe that make the movie trailer uncanon? All of the events depicted are the events in the film, the added words are different and the events are jumbled about but they're each individually canon in their own regard, and Deep Dive shows events that do occur with some extra words thrown in. And in addition I located an article on this very site stating that Nomura has stated that the Birth By Sleep video is also canon. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Birth_by_sleep_(Video)#Commentary_by_Nomura So, you tell me where they are 'specifically stated to be non-canon' because it seems to me that they are specifically stated and SHOWN at this point to be canon as near as I can tell with sources. EDIT He says in the quote you provided, that "It is not connected to JUST the sequel." The key word there is JUST, implying that it is 'connected' to the sequel but also other events as well, not saying it's not canon. And if it's a 'recap' as stated, a RECAP is canon as well, that's why its a recap, a retelling of canon events. EDIT2 Wait I'm confused,you said, "Nomura specifically said that while the other ending videos were just trailers, this one was more of an epilogue." A point which I have repeatedly AGREED with. Just because they are trailers does not mean they are not canon. They were trailers and not teasers. And just because it was not 'intended' to be canon doesn't change the fact that future games MADE them canon. (The-Man-Who-Laughs 06:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) The end of Days depicts events identical to the events depicted in Deep Dive. Both were made officially and shown in KH games. Please explain to me how that is not canon. The link I provided contains this line "Nomura stated in a Famitsu interview that this video is the non-playable ending of the PSP game, and that the game might take place ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts game." Which is presented on this very site to be as much fact as the statement I am questioning. The site itself is contradicting itself. The quote I provided makes a statement referencing a specific, probably easily double-checkable interview, while the one in question is more vague and indirect. What part of "True Ending" inmplies non-canon? If anything you just provided evidence to support my claim. (The-Man-Who-Laughs 07:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) I can't confirm or deny the canonocity of the Birth By Sleep video, but that link clearly states that it is or at least was intended to be canon. My restating true ending can be disregarded b/c I missed the context in my first readthrough. Secondly... the only real reason Deep Dive is any different than the ending of Days is they way the graphics are rendered. Deep Dive has the extra boosted graphcs look about it, but the point still remains that the same characters, fight the same heartless, with the same weapons, in the same ways. The only difference, is that in the video we watch the fight, in the game we instead play the fight. Please explain to me how one is not canon when the other is and they are the sames thing. EDIT Answer me this. Re: Chain of Memories includes additional cutscenes, different stlyed fight scenes in cutscenes, complete graphical overhauls thus changing the events much more so than the difference between Deep Dive and Days, even gives Marluxia an extra form as a boss. Now, with all this in mind, is Chaim of Memories the original now un-canon? Are all of the regular games non-canon becuase their status as canon is subverted by the Final Mix games? Are only the FInal Mix games canon and the regular games not? (The-Man-Who-Laughs 07:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) Ok, please tell me what the hell you're talking about with Kairi, because I have no idea what you mean. It is completely obvious that the end of Days is intended to be Deep Dive. The have both Roxas and Riku go through movements exactly the same to match Deep Dive. They fight the same heartless with the same keyblades, go through the same exchange on the building, and go through the same events. The only difference is the graphics style, and some of the exact movements during the fight, and if you want to count that, you have to count the fact that no single plyathough of the game is continuitous with any other because you will never fight everything the exact same way more than once, and therefore every playthrough by any person is not continuious with any other. Also, The secret ending KH2: FM+ is actually a scene from Birth By Sleep" IS ACTUALLY A SCENE FROM BIRTH BY SLEEP. Straight from the horse's mouth! What part of that doesn't scream canon into a bullhorn with hot pink confetti? The point is that BBS the video is a preview of the actual events of BBS the game. BBS the video by itself is nothing more than a piece of the game taken out of context and spruced up a bit. The EVENTS of the video are continuitous, but by themself they mean nothing. It is only in BBS the game that the video's event's place in the canon timeline are shown. Maybe the 'videos themselves' are not 'directly continuitous' but the both protray continuitous events in canon that were not yet shown where in the timeline they were until later. Days made Deep Dive canon, BBS made BBS canon. (The-Man-Who-Laughs 10:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) I can't say anything about BBS having not played the game itself, but stylistic differences in the fight is not reliable evidence. When an event happens in any animated media and is show later as a flashback sometimes the flashback is animated sepreatly. Trees blowing, blades of grass, little tiny details will be changed but does that discount one over another? The actual stylings of the fight are unreliable data because 90% of the fights in the games are done by the player. You can tell they attempted to keep the movements the same and instead of reanimating the fight itself, they let the player enact the fight, but the fight shown in Deep Dive is a representation of the fight done by the player. Deep Dive happens. Deep Dive may not happen exactly as shown, but Deep Dive was an event shown prior to its appearance. Deep Dive happened, Days showed us that Dee Dive happened, that was the point of the way they did the scene, they made it clear that they wanted you to know that the end of Days was Deep Dive b/c now you can say, oh, Deep Dive was just showing us what was going to happen in Days instead of just being a random jumble of concepts, as I and most people originally thought, now Deep Dive is actually what happened later and not fragments of what might happen; because they made it happen in Days EDIT and, if I may add, because Mickey did not do anything in relation to the characters besides watch, you cannot reliably say that he wasn't there. Just because Days didn't show him there, does not mean he wasn't there, it just means they didn't show us thatt he was there. I'm not saying he 100% was there, but I am saying you cannot say he 100% wasn't there. "The abscence of evidence is not the evidence of abscence." (The-Man-Who-Laughs 22:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) endings How do we know that these are trailers to two different games? I'm trying to prove to my friend that it's just one game, but he thinks one trailer is a sequel to BBS and one is a sequel to KHII. 16:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC)